onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Yama
| affiliation = Enel (former) | occupation = Commander of the Divine Soldiers (former) | jva = Hidenari Ugaki | birth = October 3rd | age = 43 (debut) 45 (after timeskip) | height = 366 cm (12') | blood type = F | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = Andrew Chandler }} Yama is a Birkan and the commander of the Divine Soldiers under Enel. He is a supporting antagonist during the Skypiea Arc. Appearance Yama is an obese man with a triple chin. He has a round body shape with long wavy black hair and tanned skin. He has bags under his eyes and thick lips. He wears a white toga with black vertical stripes, three on each side. Over his toga he has an orange sash, connected by strings, and has red lining and dark orange vertical stripes on it. Yama wears gold bracelets on both his wrist, and has wings on his back, like other Birkans. Personality Yama is fanatically loyal to Enel, going so far as to reprimand Shura, Ohm, and Gedatsu for fighting in his presence. He displays quite an amount of brutality in battle. His ruthless fighting style gives him little respect for the world around him, as seen when he destroyed the ruins of Shandora during his fight with Robin. He has the interesting habit of saying "meh" often. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Despite his massive build, Yama is very acrobatic, agile, and fast. His comparatively tiny limbs are very strong as well. He was able to simply kick an iron ball fired from Genbo's Bazooka back to him, and was able to smash right through the ruins of Shandora with ease. Aside from his crush and slice method, he also uses powerful punches, kicks, and normal body slams combined with acrobatics to inflict heavy damage, courtesy of his immense weight and figure. Weapons Yama wields the |Jūren Akkusu}}, a sash with ten Axe Dials sewn on to it, which he uses to augment his belly drop on his opponents, adding cutting damage to the crushing. Attacks * |Akkusu Maunten|literally "Slicing Attack Perfect Score"}}: Yama stretches the Ten-Fold Axe (a strip of cloth with ten Axe Dials sewn on to it like buttons) out in front of him and flies toward his opponent. When the axe makes contact, the opponent is stabbed by a sharp burst of air. This attack's flaw is that the dials must be on the side of the sash facing the opponent, otherwise, they can injure the user as well. * |Sutomakku Maunten|literally "Stomach Perfect Score"}}: Yama does a simple body slam which, given his weight, can be devastating. * |Panchi Maunten|literally "Fist Perfect Score"}}: A simple punch, that again, can be quite powerful due to Yama's strength and weight. * |Doroppu Maunten|literally "Falling Perfect Score"}}: Yama leaps into the air, flips several times, and delivers a flying drop kick to the enemy. History Sky Island Saga Skypiea Arc Yama first appears to tell off the three remaining priests for fighting in Enel's presence. He is not seen again until the Survival Game, in which he fights against Genbo. After Genbo easily defeats Yama's underlings, the commander himself steps into the fray. Though Genbo fought hard, Yama emerged triumphant. By deflecting the cannonball fired from his own weapon back into him, effectively crushing Genbo, Yama finishes the fight by stabbing Genbo with his Ten-Fold Axe. Yama later attacks Robin, who is in the process of studying the remains of Shandora. During the fight, Yama did not notice (or did not care) that he was destroying the ruins. Robin, infuriated by his disregard of history, proceeds to go all out, employing rather painful methods such as slamming Yama into a tree and flipping his Ten-Fold Axe to hit him. After this beating, Yama begged and apologized to Robin, saying that he now understands the value of history. Robin ignored his plea, stating that what he did was still inexcusable. Then, when Yama tried to grab Robin, she broke his fingers with her extra arms and used Cien Fleur: Delphinium to hurl the commander off a cliff and down to a lower level of Upper Yard and holds him in a lock position increasing the potential impact, and then uses "Doce Fleur: Clutch" to snap him before he crashes into the ground. Once the war ended, Yama along with the other priests (excluding Gedatsu) was banished to a desert cloud after Enel's defeat. Major Battles *Yama vs. Genbo *Yama vs. Nico Robin Merchandise Video Games Enemy Appearances *''One Piece: Round the Land'' Non-Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Pirates Carnival'' Trivia *Yama continues the tradition of naming the enemies of Skypiea after ideas from Dharmic religions. As well as being the Japanese word for " , it is also the name of the lord of death in Hinduism and vedic mythology, and the judge of the dead in Buddhism and related belief systems. ** A yama is also a code of conduct described in various Hindu scriptures. *All of Yama's techniques include the word , which sounds very similar to the Japanese word for , the pun being the kanji of his attack names includes "Manten" as a transliteration. References Site Navigation fr:Yama it:Yama es:Yama ca:Yama ru:Яма Category:Male Characters Category:Birkans Category:Sky Island Saga Antagonists Category:God's Army Category:Fighters Who Use Weapons